characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Mewtwo
Mewtwo 'is a legendary psychic-type in the Pokémon series. It is a clone of Mew rejected by humans. Background There is a total of 3 existing Mewtwos. Their three backstories are: Mewtwo was born of a pregnant Mew, found deep in the jungles of Guyana, whose embryo had been tampered with to alter its DNA. It was held and studied in the mansion where a scientist performed horrific gene-splicing experiments that made it vicious and extremely powerful. It eventually broke free of the Mansion, destroying it in the process, and fled to Cerulean Cave. Mewtwo was cloned by an scientist working for Giovanni, attempting to discover more about life recreation, with the intend to create an viable body for it's daughter's conscience. Mewtwo was the unique clone alive, surviving due to the unique properties of the DNA present in Mew's eyelash. After it was 100% conscious, it broke free from the lab, killing every single scientist present in it. After this, it was found, tricked by and trainer for an indefinite amount of time for Giovanni. During the first Pokémon movie, it broke free from it's armor and prison in the Viridian city Gym, and finished honing it's skills on an indeterminate place. In the meantime, it learned a lot about cloning, electronic, architecture, electrical engineering, chemical, etc. All it needed to build a humongous lab and clone the last evolutions of the three Kanto starters. Once it met and fought with Mew, Ash's selfless sacrifice showed him that humans weren't all identical, and that the true force of a Pokémon come from inside, not form physical superiority. In that same place, it also learned that inside, all Pokémon were alike, cloned or not, and saw that the destruction of the naturally born wasn't the solution of anything, much less the right thing to do. After that, it got rid of all the human's memories and departed with mew to find a place were his cloned Pokémon could live in peace. Powers & Abilities *'Memory Erasure: As shown in Pokémon: The First Movie, Mewtwo was able to erase the memories of all the Humans and Pokémon that were in the area. *'Abilities:' ** Pressure: Force's opponent to use more energy than usual ** Unnerve: Prevents opponent from eating * Confusion: 'Psychic-type Move. Unleashes a weak telekinetic force on the opponent, damaging and possibly confusing them. * '''Disable: '''Disables the last attack the opponent used for a while. * '''Safeguard: '''Puts up a barrier that prevents Mewtwo, along with its allies, from being affected by status ailments. * '''Swift: '''Normal-type Move. Fires a barrage of star-shaped projectiles that home in on targets, preventing them from missing. * '''Future Sight: '''Psychic-type Move. Mewtwo forsees an attack on the opponent, before unleashing a psychic blast on the opponent two turns later. * '''Psych Up: '''Copies any changes the opponent has made to their stats. * '''Miracle Eye: '''Makes it so Mewtwo's psychic attacks can affect Dark-type Pokemon. * '''Psycho Cut: '''Psychic-type Move. Attacks with a blade of psychic energy that has a high chance of getting a critical hit. * '''Power Swap: '''Uses psychic energy to switch changes to its offensive stats with the opponent. * '''Guard Swap: '''Uses psychic energy to switch changes to its defensive stats with the opponent. * '''Recover: '''Mewtwo restores its own damaged cells at a fast rate, rapidly healing itself. * '''Barrier: '''Raises a psychic barrier that boosts Mewtwo's Defense stat. * '''Aura Sphere: '''Fighting-type Move. Fires a blast of energy that is incapable of missing the target. * '''Amnesia: '''Mewtwo empties its mind to forget its concerns, sharply raising its Special Defense. * '''Mist: '''Summons a thick cloud of mist that protects Mewtwo from having its stats lowered. * '''Me First: '''Before the opponent uses an attack, Mewtwo copies it and uses a powered-up version of the opponent's move against them. * '''Psystrike: '''Psychic-type Move, and Mewtwo's signature attack. Unleashes an odd wave of psychic energy on the opponent, dealing damage based on their physical Defense, rather than Special Defense. *'Psychic: 'Psychic-type Move. Unleashes a strong telekinetic force on the opponent, damaging them and possibly lowering their Special Defense. *'Hyper Beam: 'Normal-type Move. Fires a powerful beam of energy that, while it does incredible damage, forces Mewtwo to rest for a turn afterwards. *'Counter: 'Mewtwo takes a physical attack from the opponent before retaliating, dealing out twice the damage that the opponent did. *'Shadow Ball: 'Fires a ball of shadowy energy at the opponent, which has a chance of lowering the opponent's Special Defense. *'Protect: 'Summons a barrier to shield Mewtwo from one attack. However, the more times Protect is used in succession, the higher chance it will have of failing. *'Teleport: 'Mewtwo teleports to a different location. Equipment *'Mewtwonite X: 'One of Mewtwo's two Mega Stones. When Mega Evolving with it, Mewtwo will become Mega Mewtwo X. *'Mewtwonite Y: 'One of Mewtwo's two Mega Stones. When Mega Evolving with it, Mewtwo will become Mega Mewtwo Y. *'Spoon: 'A giant spoon that Mewtwo can create from psychic energy to use as a melee weapon. While it doesn't appear to have an edge, the spoon is sharp enough to slice through buildings. *'Artificial Pokéballs: Special Pokéballs that can captured already owned Pokemon. However, they do not work on humans. Alternate Forms 1200px-150Mewtwo-Mega X.png|Mega Mewtwo X 1200px-150Mewtwo-Mega Y.png|Mega Mewtwo Y SHADOW_MEWTWO.png|Shadow Mewtwo Shadow_mega_mewtwo_X_render.png|Shadow Mega Mewtwo X Mega Mewtwo X Mega Mewtwo X is the form Mewtwo takes when Mega Evolving with a Mewtwonite X. As Mega Mewtwo X, Mewtwo becomes part Fighting-type, along with giving it boosts in Attack, Defense, and Special Defense. Mega Mewtwo Y Mega Mewtwo Y is the form Mewtwo takes when Mega Evolving with Mewtwonite Y. As Mega Mewtwo Y, it gets an increase in Attack, Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed, but at the cost of low Defense. Shadow Mewtwo Shadow Mewtwo was created when a normal Mewtwo absorbed the energy of the Shadow Synergy Stone, greatly increasing its power at the cost of leaving it unable to control its actions. Shadow Mewtwo continuously absorbs energy from nearby Synergy Stones. Mega Shadow Mewtwo X When Shadow Mewtwo Mega Evolves, it becomes Shadow Mega Mewtwo X, giving it a combination of the boosts that Shadow Mewtwo and Mega Mewtwo X grant Mewtwo. As Shadow Mega Mewtwo X, Mewtwo can use the Dark Nova move, flying up into orbit before dropping a massive sphere of dark energy down on the opponent for massive damage. Feats Strength * Its psychic spoon can cut through the entire Silph co. tower in one swing in the Pokémon Adentures manga. * Can lift a few tons, if not a few hundred/thousands tons, with psychic. * In Pokémon Origins, casually took down Blue's Blastoise and Red's Charizard. * Halted Tree of Life's descent to sun (Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon). * Halted nine charging Tauros * Deflected Gyarados' Hyper Beam Speed * As Mega Mewtwo Y, breached escape velocity and flew into space. (Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened) * Reacted to Magneton's Thunderbolt Durability * Got impaled twice by Deoxys in the Pokémon Adventures manga and managed to shake it off. * Rammed into the building with into force to leave a dent in it by the Genesect. (Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened) * Survived freezing temperatures of the upper atmosphere. * Tanked a Fire Blast from Red's Charizard *Took various hits from Deoxys and Darkrai in the Manga Skill *Can mega evolve into Mega Mewtwo Y without a trainer and a mega stone. (Pokémon: Genesect and the Legend Awakened, Pokémon Origins) *Could single-handedly wipe out an entire Pokemon teams. *Created a planet destroying storm (Pokémon: Mewtwo Strikes Back) *Erased dozens of memories at once (Pokémon: Mewtwo Strikes Back) *Teleported a 92 billion gallon lake (Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns) *Bested Alakazam in battle *Defeated Deoxys, another legendary Psychic type *Defeated most of Red's team, including the legendary Pokemon Articuno Weaknesses * Psychic Type Weaknesses: All Psychic type Pokémon are weak to Bug, Ghost, and Dark type attacks. * Lacking in melee combat. *Defense and Sp. Defense are lacking compared to its other stats. Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Psychics Category:Genderless Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Completed Profiles Category:Redeemed Villains